civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Andorra (Roger-Bernard III)
Andorra led by Roger-Bernard III is a custom civilization by ryanjames, with contributions from DJSHenninger, Viregel, Kiang, and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Andorra' Andorra is a nation that lies in the deep valleys of the Pyrenees between Spain and France. Though a small nation, Andorra has persisted throughout the centuries with relative safety from outside powers, and in the last few decades has opened up to the outside world and has flourished under a tourism industry so large it would put it's neighbors to shame! 'Roger-Bernard III' Roger-Bernard III (1243 – 3 March 1302) was the Count of Foix from 1265 to his death. He was the son of Roger IV of Foix and Brunissende of Cardona. He entered into conflicts with both Philip III of France and Peter III of Aragon, who held him in captivity for a time. He was nevertheless a distinguished poet and troubadour. 'Dawn of Man' Greetings Roger Bernard III, warrior, diplomat and skilled troubadour. You rule the people of Andorra, a tiny principality that lies in the steep valleys of the Pyrenees. Your people, though small in number have persisted throughout the centuries to become the nation they are today. Andorra was created by Charlemagne as one of the Marca Hispanica when he gifted a charter to the Andorran people. In return for fighting the moors, Andorra was given sovereignty. However it was only in 1278, when you, Roger Bernard ended decades of conflict between your family and the bishop of Urgell by signing the Pariage, a legal document and constitution from which Andorra owes its hundreds of years of stability to that still forms the framework for the Andorran Diarchy today. Roger Bernard, the time has come again for you to offer leadership to Andorra. Today, the nation is thriving, with its many ski resorts and high standards of living, however if the nation is to truly prosper, you must safe guard it and spread its culture far and wide! Will you create a new nation, one that is free from foreign incursions? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome my Friend, I am Roger Bernard III, Count of Foix and Prince of Andorra. Would you like to hear a Ballad I have been working on? Introduction: Bonjour, hola and hello, I am Roger Bernard, and this is Andorra. Would you like me to regale you with a poem about my exploits? Introduction: And who are you, who dares to tread in the valleys of Andorra? Haha, forgive me my friend, I jest, did you have a pleasant trip? Defeat: How could such a distaster occur? Oh woe is me, struck down as if I were nothing more than a child. Defeat: My experience in both war and diplomacy have failed me, and the Andorran people. God will forgive me, but he shant forgive you. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now skiing down your slopes and using your hot spas. I fear the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List *ryanjames: Author *DJSHenninger: DOM screen, Sometent and Resort icons, Lua, debugging *Viregel: Debugging, mapwork, icon *Kiang: Diplomacy screen, leader icon *bernie14: Sometent model *Enrique Granados: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:Central Cultures